narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitorigami
|image name=Sage_of_6.jpg |unnamed team=No |kanji=独神 |romaji=Hitorigami |leaders=Magai |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Hitorigami (独神) is the collective name of three distinguished shinobi, known for their unparalleled prowess. Said to be the strongest shinobi of their current generation, their names are enough to stop a Kage from going to war. Their purpose is something similar to the Rikudo Sennin. To keep those with immense power from abusing it. Stopping all massacre's and acquisition of the tailed beast once more. It is a rare sight to see the three Hitorigami together in situations that are anything but dire. In fact, they are usually trying to kill each other to establish who is truly stronger. Separate, they still retain their title as a Hitorigami. However, they are referred to by their holy titles. Each gifted after one of the "three-deities-of-creation". History Renown First Generation *Magai ''- Given the title Kunitokotachi (国之常立神), Magai is first of the Hitorigami to be saved and the creator of this policing trio. Often branded a golden child, Magai has become one - if not the - greatest medical-nin and Seal weaver. As one of the last Uzumaki, he is bringing a great amount of honor back to their name, even without exposing who he truly is. Magai is known as more of the strategic Hitorigami, as well as one of the kindest yet deceptive. Magai is also known for his drinking habits. Choosing to drink rather than solve immediate problems. Magai is in charge of Bijū. Should a village or a single person try to acquire more than they require, he will step in and intercept it. He will also prevent any misuse. '' * Chieko'' - Chieko withholds the title of Kamimusuhi, entitled to her desires to bring balance through harmless efforts. She's known for her strong illusions to prevent wars from breaking out. This is for her desire for peace, even if it must be forced. She is primarily tasked with preventing massacres and genocide, staying humble to her relationship with the God of Birth title she holds.'' * Uzume Arashi'' -Nicknamed Takamimusuhi, Uzume is a master of the Taijutsu and kenjutsu, and adept in the nin-taijutsu arts. Merely 19, she has proved again and again that her power can stop mass genocides, and anything unjustified. Quick to act, she's a master spy, who takes in information, before charging. Holding true to her title as a God of Conquest and Rule. She is in charge of keeping villages from invading and waging war. Her natural faster brain reactions, help her take in ever situation, and help her be as creative as possible in instituting justice whereever she goes. However, she is known also for her quick temper.'' Second Generation *Itsuki Namiko - Kunitokotachi Trivia * The Hitorigami (独神) are Shinto deities (kami) who came into being alone, as opposed to those who came into being as male-female pairs. According to the Kojiki, this group includes the "three deities of creation" and the "separate heavenly kami.". They are described as hiding themselves away once they achieved awareness, playing on the members never really being found and remaining in hiding through false disguises. Most are said to have been created from the "male essence" and, as such, are male in gender.